dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma Description Similar to the Drake and Wyrm, the Wyvern is one of the lesser dragonkin that can be encountered during Post-Game. It possesses many of the Drake's abilities and characteristics, but is instead related to the Lightning element. It lets loose a stream of electrical and stormy energy. The stream itself deals no damage, but staggers anyone caught within it. Moreover, when the Wyvern uses this from above at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside for too long will propel the victim high upwards, high enough that it will receive falling damage upon landing. Unlike the Drake and the Wyrm the Wyvern has no particular elemental weakness. Its heart is located atop its back and serves as an exploitable weakness. Defeating a Wyvern has a chance of dragon forging your equipment, as long as it has one enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics *The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact it will not land unless you deal enough damage to it to stun it and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it is able to. While aloft the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. In order to allow for a more stationary target destroying the wings is advisable. *While the Wyvern is aloft, target its head or wings with a strong ranged attack such as Mighty Bend or a flurry attack. This will cause the dragon to fall to the ground making its heart an easy target. The player can then grab hold before it takes off for more quick damage, though it will often try to shake you off. *Like the Drake and the Wyrm, its roar will kill every Pawn in your party within range, so watch out and be ready to revive them. *The Wyvern will try to grab the Arisen or a pawn. If it grabs the Arisen, it will smash you on the ground for high physical damage. If it grabs a pawn, it will Possess them after a short time. During this delay the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to force the Wyvern to release the pawn. If he does succeed, the pawn will turn on the arisen and its allies. High Halidom cures this effect. *While it can be damaged by attacking anywhere on its body, its HP will go no lower than 1 HP until the killing blow is landed by the Arisen on its heart. Location *Deos Hills, on Conquest Road slightly south of Windbluff Tower. (Post-Game) **Respawns after 7 Days *Bluemoon Tower, at the top in the same location you fight a Griffin and later Salomet. (Post-Game) **A unique variant, speaks English instead of Latin, there is a glitch where it will not speak in english. (Reason to be determened.) *Gran Soren, one floats over south entrance to Gran Soren. (Post-Game) Rewards *Killing the wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the wyvern is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall . When in your inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. Trivia *Like the Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary and the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, the Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower converses in English. *Wyvern is also a term used for dragons that have only 4 limbs, which are: 2 hind legs and 2 wings. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start'' ) *"''One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start'' ) *"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *Generic versions of the wyvern share dialogue with the standard drake. Gallery Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg WyvernInFlight.png Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg|Attacking the Wyvern's heart Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Dragon